My brothers and i
by Don Seira
Summary: after a car crash left cloud a orphan,he was taken in by his supposed brothers whom he had never heard of.everything was good until he found out that his brothers are really perverted and into him!whats cloud to do?YAOI!story will get better later!promise
1. Chapter 1

**Okies guys! This is my first final fantasy fic and i hope you enjoy!!! Its a thing going on. Like you know not them all together in a 7-some (although that would be VERY hot!) but in a "yah" way. Hope you enjoy.**

My brothers and I

chapter 1: Meeting My perverted brothers

The sun's glare came through the partly opened window and streamed across a soft, pale face. The face wrinkled in irritation and discomfort and dark sea colored orbs fluttered open. A muscular body sat up and a yawn escaped from rosy lips that withheld glittering teeth. One pale hand ruffled through spiky blonde hair while the other tried to stiffle oncoming yawns. Cloud Strife was now awake.

"Is it morning already?" asked Cloud aloud but of course no answer came.

Cloud sighed before getting out of bed and stretching his tense muscles and joints. Today was the big day, the day he moved in with his 4 brothers.

Grabbing a pair of black pants that hugged his calves and thighs and slipping on a blue and black stripped zip up vest, and black sneakers before he looked at his reflection one last time before deeming it appropriate and leaving the comfort of his old room.

His parents-Yuuri Strife and Shikiba Strife-had passed away a while ago. Cloud and the two had gone out for his basketball game when a drunk driver driving a 16 wheeler truck crashed into the side of their car and effectively causing them to swerve off the bridge they were currently crossing and plunge to their deaths. Miraculously Cloud survived the crash but was left scarred and traumatized for life. Who wouldnt be after witnessing your dad's body fly out the window and land with a splat or see your mom try to shield you only to have a rock force its way between her eyes.

After the events of the crash, Cloud lived on his own in a apartment complex until his social worker found him a home with his relatives. He was contacted prior to a week ago by said social worker with 'great' news, they found him his relatives who would take him in. His 4 big brothers whom he had never heard of. Today was the day he moved in with them and started a new life, in a new city.

The distant sound of his doorbell ringing snapped him out of his dazed state and train of thoughts. Cloud walked down the hall and opened the door to reveal his social worker-Hana Shin-smiling like there was no tomorrow. She practically radiated her happiness and opened her mouth to speak. "Cloud! Good morning, got enough sleep? Hope you didn't forget that today is the big day!!!" she cheered before dragging him out the door.

Hana shoved him into the car and ran around to the driver side before she backed up the car and drove away like a maniac! By the time they reached their destination, Cloud was clutching his head in worry that it would have flown off while she drived.

He opened the door and waved his hopefully last goodbye to the over enthusiastic social worker and watched her take off around the corner. He groaned and turned back around to face a 3 story mansion. His jaw dropped to the floor as he took in the magnificient architecture, the scenery and the luxurious looking...well EVERYTHING!

"This is...where I'm going to live from now on?" he questioned aloud

"Yes it is. A pleasure to meet you young sir, everyone is awaiting you inside" replied a voice scaring Cloud.

He clutched the area above his heart and heaved heavily before turning to face a man dressed in black. The butler, he presumed before nodding at the man and following him up the trail. The closer he got to the house, the bigger and more amazing it looked.

The butler opened the large oak front door and paused to let Cloud walk in first before following after him. The butler awaited for Cloud to take off his shoes and leave them with the rest on the shelf before continuing their journey up a extensive flight of stairs. The two reached a black door and the butler, named Sebastian-he learned, knocked on the door.

A slightly muffled "come in" was heard before the screeching of the door opening was heard. "Young master Kadaj, young sir Cloud has arrived" came the deep rumbling voice of sebastian. "You may go now" was heard before the butler left.

"Cloud, come take a seat" said the deep voice belonging to Kadaj "I'm the second eldest brother Kadaj. It's great to see you again Cloud."

"Ah! The pleasure is all mine" Cloud responded politely.

"No need to be so formal! We are brothers after all! So sorry that Sephiroth or our other brothers weren't able to greet you. They'll be home in time for supper, till then you may unpack" replied Kadaj before standing up

Cloud nodded before following his example and following him out of the room towards another room right across from the previous room. "This is your room, please voice any concerns" was the last thing Kadaj said before leaving.

Cloud sighed and his body crumbled onto the bed. Everything seemed alright so far, that was until later in the evening...

At 6:00 Cloud had finished unpacking everything and reorganizing things as he saw fit before a knock was heard at his door. "Come in" he called out and the door opened to reveal Kadaj. Kadaj was starring at him for a while and Cloud began to get anxious. "Y-yes?" he tried calling out but Kadaj mearily continued starring.

"You got nice curves and a nice stomach" Kadaj answered and Cloud peered down to see his shirt high-rising.

He eeped and both hands immediately flew in the air to push his shirt back down. With a red face he turned and glared at Kadaj. "You could've told me earlier and you didn't have to stare!" he growled out.

"Please. It was like you were inviting me to. Now hurry up, it's dinner time and Sephiroth, Yazoo and Loz are waiting downstairs."

"Grrr"

"Are you not hungry?"

"....I am"

"Then hurry"

"....."

"........"

".....fine"

And thus the two went down the stairs and entered a giant room which Cloud assumed was the ballroom. Passing through another door he found himself starring at a huge table filled with plates and more plates of food and 3 more silver haired males looking at him.

Feeling the flush come back across his cheeks he looked away from their stares before peering back.

"H-hi" he stuttered before looking down that was until he was caught off surprise by a big hug.

"My God! You are positively adorable" cried out the silver haired male with the second longest hair while reaching his hands in Cloud's shirt. Cloud tried to pull them out but to no use.

"Yup definitely inherited your looks from our mothers side" was heard from the silverhaired male with short tousled hair while the other long haired male just starred at him.

After everyone settled down and Yazoo, Cloud learned was his name, was detached off of him they all sat down and began eating their meal quietly.

Cloud noticed that occasionally the brothers would stare at him for a while before continuing their meal however the long haired one just watched him the entire time.

Gathering up courage he turned to stare at him and offered him a small smile which was returned by a teasing smirk. cloud's face flushed when he saw how attractive the male really looked and peered towards Kadaj who in looked really shocked.

"So Cloud?" started Loz grabbing his attention "have you ever had sex with someone before?"

A slap across his face from a fuming and blushing Cloud was his answer while laughter filled the table.

**Ok thats my first chappie! Hope you all enjoyed and please review! The story will get better! promise!**


	2. authors note

**six months. six FUCKING months! oh hot damn, where did the time go? i really do apologize for the wait but if i tell you the reason your just gonna think yah right! so i'll tell you the reason. it was my birthday and i was having a wonderful day then while i was crossing the road, i got hit by a car. in germany. on. fucking. vacation. i was in a coma for a month then had to do some recovery...feel sorry? doesnt matter...cuz IM kidding! alright here's the real deal, i was a fucking lazy ass and during a lightning storm left my charger in the wall. well guess what? it fried. then my parents were like, well screw you! your not getting a new one so i was all alone, chargerless. and they wouldnt let me use theirs OR go to the library so i was screwed. i also lost all inspiration for my stories. the thing with me is that after a while i'll lose interest and go to something else. thats just who i am. but my new interest and amazingly longest in my ENTIRE 14 years is final fantasy. i am OBSESSED! like holy shit. i got kingdom hearts 1 and 2, final fantasy 7, 8, x, x-2, crisis core and dissidia. i'm aiming to get 9 and origins but i donno...is it worth it? i cant wait till kh birth by sleep is released! i am also interested in devil may cry and i will be writing stories for that as well as final fantasy. i'm slowly trying to get back into khr and bleach and hopefully that works out or god help me! also i would LOVE a beta reader to back me up please! so if your interested then email me. also tell me which final fantasy is better? ix or origins? also i will get updating REALLY soon! so just be a little more patient, and thanks for the reviews guys. i really appreciated them!**


End file.
